Amazon Straw Hats
by Cole D. soul
Summary: Luffy never expected to end up on an island were no men are allowed. But he is on a mission to get his crew to safety and save the island whether they like it or not. As Hancock observes she can not beleive such a person exist. And of all things he is a man. Luffy x harem and Zoro x harem
1. The start of something new

**I am back with the rewrite and things are going to go way different. Now I will tell you this Luffy will still have his harem but Makino will not be in it.**

* * *

><p>On an island in the grandline a looming darkness awaits. A giant tower lives a man with no good intentions of the world. Sitting down on his thrown like the true king he was. Jackell Horas the leader and founder of Grips island.<p>

Watching over his kingdom nothing got on this island without him knowing. Which is exactly how he knew one of his follwers just came in. He lightened up the get a better look at his king. Horas was wearing glasses and a white collared shirt, and black pants. He hair is hazelnut colored.

"Tell me what do you want " asked Horas.

The man looked at his king before speaking. He had calmed himself down before speaking. He also made sure not to show any type of fear. "My king we did it, me and the rest of the expedition team have found away for you to become a warlord. It was simple but not easy but-"

Horas put his hand in front of him to signal the man to stop speaking. "Tell me does anyone else have this imformation besides you"

"Well of course the entire expedition team knows" the man answered.

"That's good" said Horas. The entire area went heavy. The expeditioniat found himself on the floor without the ability to get up. Horas his king walked up to him placing his hand on his head.

"No my king please" cried the man.

"Sorry I wish I didn't have to but you forgot one thing. You looked at me when you spoke. You showed no fear, you even managed to calm yourself down but you forgot one thing. Always bow down to me when you speak" Stated Horas.

"I'm sorry"

But it was too late and he soon found his entire mind eradicated. Horas looked over to one of the guards "You are now leader of the expedition team. Go get me my imformation"

"Yes sir" The former gaurd ran out the room. While Horas went back to his thrown.

"It is so hard to find good help these days"

* * *

><p>In the east bue, on an island called Goa kingdom is a place called Windmill village. A young boy no more than seventeen is leaving on his adventure to become a pirate. He was in his dingy with a green haired woman. She seemed puzzled while the boy had a monkey grin on his face. It seemed like a great day to be outside or even become a pirate.<p>

"Luffy what am I doing in this thing" asked Makino

"Because Makino I want you to join me. I know you have been very lonly since Shanks left." answered Luffy

"That's not true Luffy I had you and Ace to keep me company" said Makino

"Yeah but when I leave you will be lonly, so that's why I want you to come with me. We can both meet Shanks again together."

Makino smiled. She new some time Shanks would come back here on his own but she did not want to tell Luffy that. Then she thought about the promise she made to his mother. _Don't worry I will protect him _thought Makino. "Okay Luffy I will join you" said Makino.

"Allright!" cheered Luffy.

They both then sailed there way to a new world of adventures. They sailed in there very small excuse for a boat all day. Luffy talked about how he wanted at least nine crew members before entering the grandline. When night fall reached hell broke loose ahead of them was a giant whirlpool. Makino panicked not knowing what to do. Luffy seemed okay and came up with an idea.

"Makino get in the barrel" said Luffy already in the barrel.

Makino didn't seem to argue and hopped in next to Luffy. They closed the lid hoping for the best. Makino hugged Luffy inside to give him comfort. (even if she was the one that needed it)

* * *

><p>The next day on an island nearby there barrel landed. both of them where asleep so they couldn't notice. A pink haired boy came over and noticed the barrel. He tried to pick it up but found it was to heavy he asumed it was a barrel of liqur. He took it in to a nearby house without being noticed, that's what he thought anyway. Three pirates came by and comfronted Koby.<p>

"So Koby slacking off again" asked one of the pirates.

"No I just thought you guys would enjoy a nice barrel of wine" answered Koby.

The pirates then drooled over the thought of some nice wine. Every time they got some there captain Alvida would drink all of it, never leaving them a drop. They took the barrel and tried to open it. Instead two of the pirates that tried to open it had a fist met to there face.

"That was a good nap" shouted Luffy coming out the barrel.

Makino came out after him not looking happy. "Luffy you shouldn't do that who know's who you could have hurt doing that" she scoulded him. She looked down at the two knocked out pirates. "See what did I tell you"

"Sorry Makino I never met to hurt anyone" said Luffy

"As long as your sorry" Makino then looked at Koby who she noticed was very frightened. She walked over to try and comfort him. "Are you okay, why are you crying" she asked

"i'm not crying" said Koby

Makino still knew he was scared she noticed he could be around Luffy's age. So she called him over "Luffy come talk to this boy"

"Hey i'm Monkey D. Luffy the future pirate king" Luffy introducted himself.

Koby's mind changed from scared to amazed. He had never heard anyone not even Alvida say that. But Alvida is a woman but you could easily mistake her for a man. "My name is Koby and did you say you want to be pirate king"

"Yep that is my dream and if I die fighting for it thats fine with me" said Luffy

"Hey Luffy do you think I can be a marine"

"I don't know thats up to you"

Makino decided to jump in the Koby was now feeling comfortable around them. "So Koby why do you want to be a marine" she asked.

Koby smiled at her even showing a little blush. "I want to be a marine because of Alvida. She makes me sick to my very stomack, so I have to catch pirates like her"

"Who's Alvida" asked Luffy

Speak of the devil, the roof of the house was knocked down by an iron club. A giant fat lady appeared to be the culprit she was Alvida.

"Holy shit its the moon" shouted Luffy only to earn a smack in the back in the head by Makino.

"Who did you say you were going to capture Koby" asked Alvida in anger. Alvida motion then turned to Makino "Who the hell is she"

Koby looked more scared than before. He didn't know what to say, he then looked at Luffy and thought about being brave. Alvida opened her big mouth again.

"Koby I can forgive you if you tell me who the most beautiful woman in the sea is" she said.

"Not you. You fat old cow in fact Makino is more beautiful than what you will ever be" shouted Koby.

Alvida's eyes filled with rage and she brought her club down ready to crush Koby. _ If I die fighting for my dream then that's okay_ Koby thought before the club came down on him. Still waiting wondering when she was going to do it Koby opened his eyes and surprised to see Luffy holding back the club.

"Well spoken Koby" said Luffy. Luffy then streched out his arm and reeled it back in sending Alvida flying in the air. Luffy turned back around and noticed Koby passesd out with Makino tending to him.

"I think his day was too exciting" said Makino

* * *

><p><strong>So here is the first redone chapter, do you like it so far? Also next chapter they meet a Amazon. Not telling who and how.<strong>


	2. Lost kingdom and Lost memories

The calm belt a place in the sea where no wind blows and the seaking nest. Unless you are a marine then there was no way you could enter and exist safely. In the calm belt is an island known as Amazon Lily. There are a few rules you must follow. But the number on rule was to never ever ever bring a man to the island. This was something Boa Hancock could not stress enough.

Hancock sat in her thorne room alone. Her sisters had other business to attend to. Leaving her by herself completely vulnerable for an attack.

"I know your there so come out" said Hancock.

Data then went around the room until it took a human form who was Horas. "A man what do you want? Your presence is forbidden on this island" said Hancock.

"Don't be so hasty Hancock. You should show more respect to the king of Grips kingdom" said Horas

Hancock then stood up from her chair and glared at Horas she was ready to kill him. But he only had more to say. "Now listen Hancock I know your dirty little secret. A former slave of the holy land"

"But how did you know"

"It was easy a man with my power could easily convince a invisoble man to do my dirty work. Now I give you two choices. One step down from being a warlord. Two die and have your entire island masscared"

Hancock then disapeared from sight. She reappeared next to Horas with a harden black fist, Horas was able to block with a simple date shield. Hancock then let out an invisble wave of power. This seemed to weaken Horas a bit as he let down his sheild.

Hancock taking this chance and kicked him to a wall. She then grabbed him by the shrit and tossed him up a wall. He fell down hitting the hard then felt something goosing from his nose.

It was blood.

" You made me bleed" Horas glasses then chatterd to peices. "You made me bleed!" Horas then put his hands on the floor. Letting out his power green data started to go from the floor to the walls of the palace. Everything was disapearing into nothingness. "You made me bleed"

In a flash the entire palace was gone. Nothing remained except for the land under it. Unless you count the no longer insane Horas.

"Did I do all of this wow. I didn't mean for it to go like this now I don't know if she is dead or not" Horas then noticed a big crowd of Amazons coming his way. He decided to leave the scene.

* * *

><p>In the east blue.<p>

Luffy had done it, with the help of Makino and Koby. He got his first crew member Roaronora Zoro. He had to do the unthinkable and take on an entire marine base. But mostly just captain Morgan. They had already left leaving Koby to be a marine like he wanted.

So now they are currently on there way to ... wait where are they going to?

"How do you expect to be king of the pirates if you can't navigate" yelled Zoro.

"I don't know I just where the water takes me" answered Luffy.

Makino didn't pay attention to the two bickering. She was still curently thinking on her decision to become a pirate. She would never do it otherwise but as long as she was with Luffy she would say yeah why not. She looked of into the distance and saw a woman drowning under the sea.

She quickly took cation to this. "Luffy Zoro sail to that direction now" shouted Makino.

"Why" they both asked.

"Just do it!" she yelled with shark teeth.

"Yez mam/ okey dokey Makino" Zoro and Luffy said.

They palled all the way to the woman. Zoro was the one to dive in and save her. After awhile he came back up and dumped her on the boat. When she didn't wake up it was Makino who performed CPR. She coughed some water out and woke up a few seconds later.

"Hey are you okay" Luffy asked her.

But instead of responding she raised her head and turned back and fourth. She was without unsure where she was. Makino was the one to comfort her.

"Hey it's okay. My name is Makino tell me yours"

"My name is Boa Hancock" the woman answered.

"Okay tell me how did you get here Hancock"

Hancock bit her lip at the question. She had no idea how to answer it. " I don't know all I can remember is my name nothing else"


	3. Usopp and Nami

On the Gecko island a certain tangerine head had found herself sitting under a tree. She was in a town called Syrup village, she was taking a rest after escaping Buggy the clown and his gang of pirates. If it wasn't for her amazing brain of intelligence she would most likely be dead by now. "Just ten million more beries and I will finally set everyone free"

Suddenly she heard a shaking in the bushes, she looked up to see a man with a extremely long nose standing confidently. "I am the brave captain Usopp a brave pirate of the sea" he declared "I command eight thousand man and they will follow me to hell" Nami could tell the man was lying but listened to him anyway . "We ask you to leave this island" Nami stood up to Usopp face to face. Usopp stance changed to him being cowardly. "Your lying" Nami said.

"How did you know" asked Usopp

"You just told me"

Usopp was now on his knees crying. "Please don't kill me I want to live. But if I must I will die for my village"

Later at a twist of fate the two are now in a diner together half an hour later. They found that they actual got along well together but Usopp left early to which he said 'something'. The other Usopp pirates told her it was telling 'lies' to a sick girl named Kaya. Nami had then gathered all the supplies for her trip back to her village but before leaving she ran into Usopp again. "Hey Usopp" she greeted.

Usopp snapped out his train of thought. "Hey Nami"

* * *

><p>Hancock had really had no idea who she was. After some thought it was decided that she will join the crew and they would help get her memories back. She had no problem joining them andshe had no reason not to join them. Luffy walked up to her holding a fork and a spoon. He had a smile on his face so Hancock wondered what the man was doing. "Luffy what are you doing"<p>

"Since you lost your memories I will teach you what these are" Luffy explained. "This is a fork and this is a spoon" he said holding them to her.

"Luffy I know what a spoon and fork is"

"See you are learning already"

* * *

><p>"Captain Buggy Nami escaped but we know where she went" said a pirate.<p>

"Good now set the sails the bitch will pay and she will learn never to steal from captain Buggy" Buggy exclaimed.

The big top then sailed off heading for Nami's direction. Which was the Gecko islands.

* * *

><p><strong>I now its short but I promise a longer chapter next time. I wanted to be original and made a combination of the Buggy and Koru arc. What madness will come of this you have to wait and find out. Also don't worry Hancock will gain her memories bit by bit.<strong>


End file.
